


very big assumption

by HannahPelham



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, University AU, bit sarky, bit sexy, leeds/bradford university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahPelham/pseuds/HannahPelham
Summary: "For a twink, you're very sure of yourself""Sorry""Never said it was a problem, Woakes"University AU - Freshers Root and Woakes meet at a cricket society social





	very big assumption

Joe Root walked into the house party, organised for new members of the Cricket Society of Leeds/Bradford University, and instantly regretted it. He’d never particularly been one for partying, drinking far too much, throwing up in the street, scoffing a kebab and spending the whole next day wondering why the fuck you did all that stupid stuff the night before. He’d never been that kind of person, and those kinds of people had never been his friends. He was more a ‘spend the whole weekend down at the cricket club practicing until it got too dark to see and then collapse into bed after a homemade dinner’ kind of person, and that suited him just fine. When he’d got the place at Leeds/Bradford, and had seen that they were one of the Board Funded university cricket teams of England and Wales, he knew that was it. That is where he was meant to be, those would be his people. Having walked into that party, though, Joe found that might not be the case. He had quickly discovered that sports societies at university are really drinking societies dressed up as sports societies so they get more money from the Student Union, and better facilities. The Cricket Society seemed to be no different. He wandered through the house, dodging the flying bats and balls, the snogging couples, and the lightweights who were already paying homage to the ceramic basin of the downstairs loo, and found himself taking a beer from an over-stacked table in the kitchen. That seemed to be what everybody else was doing, so why shouldn’t he join in? He rummaged through the kitchen drawers until he found a bottle opener. He was about to put it away when a vaguely Birmingham-accented voice came from behind him. 

“Can I borrow that?” The voice asked. Joe turned around and saw a tall, slim, brunette man standing in front of him, hand outstretched. Joe silently handed him the opener and leant against the work surface, surveying the scene. The vaguely Birmingham-accented man leant next to him. 

“You look as uncomfortable here as I do. Chris Woakes, fresher” He said, holding out his free hand for Joe to shake. 

“Yes, I’m not quite sure these are ‘my people’ as my mother would put it. Joe Root, also fresher” Joe replied, taking it. He smiled slightly and sipped his beer. They stood there in silence, sipping their cheap beer and raising their eyebrows at the other society members’ drunken antics every now and then. Joe was just finishing his beer when Chris broke the silence. 

“Wanna get out of here?”

Joe nodded slightly in reply, and yelped as Chris grabbed his hand and dragged him from the dingy student house and into the darkness of the night. They walked through the dim suburban streets of Leeds, making sure to shout wanker at any house that had a BMW parked on the driveway. Joe wasn’t entirely sure of where Chris was taking him, but as long as it was away from that awful party, he didn’t care. 

Joe soon realised they were headed back to campus, and to Chris’ room, he expected. He was in one of the nicer accommodation blocks provided by the university, and he wondered whether he lived anywhere near Chris or not. It soon transpired that Chris even lived in the same building as him. Joe headed for the stairs, but Chris soon pulled him to the lift and pressed the button for the top floor. 

“I’m going to make a very big assumption” Chris almost announced as the doors closed. 

“What?” Joe replied. Chris didn’t reply, not verbally. He just leant forward and kissed Joe, pinning him against the wall of the lift. Joe reciprocated as soon as his brain could compute that an attractive lad like Chris was actually interested in him. The lift door opened all too soon for them. Chris grabbed Joe’s hand and pulled him through the door of his flat and into his room. The door slammed, prompting shouts of dismay from Chris’ flatmates, but he didn’t care. He pushed Joe into the room, and onto his little single bed. He soon found himself being pulled on top of the (ever so slightly) smaller man. Joe smirked as Chris started undoing the buttons of Joe’s shirt.

“What?” Chris asked as he began to kiss Joe’s collarbones. 

“For a twink, you’re very sure of yourself” Joe replied.

“Sorry” 

“Never said it was a problem, Woakes” Joe said, kissing Chris again. For the people in the rooms bordering Chris’, it was going to be a long night. 

Joe woke up the next morning, and was confused for a moment about why there was somebody else in his bed with him. He quickly remembered that he was, in fact, in Chris’bed two floors up from his, and the person next to him was Chris himself. He remembered the night before and wondered if all of University would end up being as fantastic as that was. He hoped Chris felt the same. He liked him a lot. After the frankly mind-blowing sex, they’d poured their hearts out to each other, leaning everything and anything about the other man. He had a lot of affection for Chris already, and he hoped he felt the same way about him. 

Joe was pulled from his musing by a sleepy Chris pressing hard-there kisses to his neck, rendering him both thoughtless and speechless. They were both, however, pulled from their moment by a message coming through on both of their phones. The cricket group chat they’d been added to at the societies fair the previous Saturday. The message was from a man known as Cooky (who they would later find out was named Alastair). 

_‘Did anybody see Root and Woakes at the sesh last night? Wanted to introduce them to Broady so he could show them the ropes’_

They both quickly replied that they had been there and that they were sorry to have missed Cooky and Broady (a second year student called Stuart). They expected there would be rumours of them sneaking off and spending the night together, as they’d both replied so quickly, but they didn’t care. In that moment, nothing mattered to them except each other. 

A few weeks into term, after a few more cricket socials left early hand in hand, Joe wondered what he was to Chris. He wasn’t his boyfriend, they hadn’t been on any dates, but they shagged regularly and mucked about on a cricket pitch with the other lads. He was sat in the library, cramming for his first exam, when Chris came running over. 

“Hi love” he said, flustered, pressing a quick kiss to Joe’s lips, which seemed amazingly loud in the quiet of the university library. 

“Uh, hi Chris” Joe replied, equally flustered after Chris’ dramatic entrance. 

“So this is a really bad way to ask you this but some guy over there was trying to chat me up and I said I have a boyfriend so this is a really really bad way to ask you this but will you be my boyfriend?” Chris said as quickly as he could, hardly drawing breath. Joe nodded, smiling. He was completely speechless. It was as if some higher power (not that Joe was a believer) had been listening to his thoughts and had prompted Chris to ask him. He leant forward and kissed him, amazed and deliriously happy. 

Two and a half years later, Chris and Joe found themselves playing at Headingley for Leeds/Bradford, screaming and cheering as they beat Oxford. As Joe was taking his gloves and helmet off, he saw Chris kneel down, and the rest of the team gasp. Joe’s helmet clattered to the ground with his gloves as he realised what was going on. 

“Joe Root, will you marry me?”

“You know what, Chris Woakes, I think I will”


End file.
